Darker than night
by Narrow wing
Summary: A girl with a special connection to the allspark. She becomes someone new, a transformer. Somehow changed into megatons daughter, oh joy. How well is that gonna work out? She's not a cruel femme after all. And worst of all.., she can no longer have coffee! It's gonna be a long new life. Rated T for safety and violence later on. There won't be any swear words heard.
1. Prologue

**A/N: alright! Here we go, day dreaming for weeks, now published. Hope I don't mess this up.**

A man, his wife, and their child are walking out in the park, on a late summer night.

"Aww, look at lil' River! She's fascinated with the fire flies! It's adorable," The woman said, the woman's name was Emily, she had raven black hair, and blue eyes. River was baby girl that had red hair and blue eyes.

"that it is," the man said, leaning over and tickling their daughter a little, the baby girl giggled and grabbed at her fathers finger. Her fathers name was Luke, and he had red hair, and brown eyes. "I've never regretted refusing the doctors keeping our child for over-night observance. She's strong, in a way born a fighter. She didn't need all that medical stuff."

"Just like her father." Emily said. suddenly there seemed to be tons of fireflies swarming around them, they swirled this way and that, all in unison, before taking shape of one solid being in front of them, it was giant, and very robot like. Luke stood protectively in front of his family, Emily was worried for her husband, but his willingness to protect made her love him all the more.

"do not worry, I'm not here to harm you," the giant being said, "my designation is allspark."

"how do I know I can trust you?" Luke said harshly, but still, he felt as if he could trust allspark.

"I am here to give a gift of sorts." Allspark said, "may I hold her?"

For some reason Emily felt compleat trust in Allspark, and handed her daughter to the giant. Allspark took her gently, and held her close to her face. "River Lily Heartston, you will go through many hardships, and changes. But you will not be alone. You will do great things, and become something great, when you have changed you will no longer be known as River, instead you will be known as Starfire. I have given you this gift to help you." A shimmer turned into a necklace, it looked like a sapphire surrounded by silver.

"Sparks!" Chirped little River, as the necklace was put on her. It was her first word.

"yes little one, you may forever call me sparks." Allspark said gently, and gave River back to her parents. "Be sure she always has it on her, never take it off, it will save her in the times to come."

"what are you?" Luke asked.

"I am a creator of a race known as cybertronians." Allspark said before disappearing


	2. Darkness

**A/N: you know what's great about day dreaming about an OC for weeks? It becomes so much easier to write the story! I don't know how many times I've come into a room smiling because of what I thought of her doing.**

 **Dragonfire prime: yeah, the allspark tends to be mysterious in fan-fic because we don't know much about it. Also I love your profile! I can relate to quite a few things on there.**

 **This chapter is sad, with character death.**

 **oh and River is five years old now**.

I was running around the house giggling for absolutely no reason, when suddenly daddy jumped out from around the corner, I let out a squeal as he grabbed me and started tickling me. My necklace vibrates, I don't know why it does that, mom said when I was a baby, it would calm me down.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I have caught the great Starfire!" Daddy roared triumphantly, Starfire is my nickname, I don't know why though.

"D-d-da-a-dy, st-op! Pl-ea-se!" I said through my laughter.

"do you surrender?" He asked, temporarily stopping.

"No! Never give up! Never surrender!"

"now where did you hear that?"

Shrugging uselessly I said "I think I heard it from one of you."

"Do you know who originally said it?"

"No."

"Well then, it's back to the tickling!" But before daddy could start tickling me again, I took off running and squealing. I ran and hid behind mommy.

"Luke! Are you playing mad dog again?" Mommy yelled.

"No... not exactly." Daddy said, walking through the door, "I was just grabbing her, and tickling her."

"Well it's almost dinner time, so calm down. And get ready for dinner."

Knowing I was safe I ran off to wash up.

Dinner was fun, because daddy was being goofy again. After dinner, I was sitting by a window and colored in my coloring book. My necklace suddenly started vibrating and blinking furiously. I looked out the window for a moment. "Mommy, my necklace, it's acting funny.

Mommy looked up, and looked worried at what she saw. "River come on." She said firmly, as she grabbed me and went deeper into the house. "Luke, I think we..." Mommy was cut off when the roof suddenly crashed in, I let out a terrified shriek and daddy came running in.

"We need to leave now!" Daddy said ans he rushed mommy and I away. We were running, and a giant being blew up houses and stomping around. Suddenly daddy wasn't behind us, and the giant was coming right for us.

Mommy set me down in a hidden area. "Run like a River." Mommy said with a small smile.

"No mommy no!"

"Run!" She suddenly barked, as she pushed me away, and ran off. The giant followed.

"Run." A voice whispered in my head, it was not mommy's but it seemed familiar, and I obeyed. An explosion came from the direction I ran. I continued running, eventually I heard thuds, and I tripped, I looked up to see the giant, It had glowing red eyes. It readied a giant gun, but froze. There was suddenly a bolt that hit the giant. It turned and I ran.

* * *

I ran up to a building, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed at the door. My necklace hummed in a soothing manner. Someone opened the door and it stopped.

"Oh my, what happened?" A woman with dark brown hair, brown skin, and brown eyes.

"M-my f-family, gone!" I managed to gasp.

The woman simply held me close, stroking my hair in a soothing manner. It was the best thing she could have done. I snuggled closer, and cried hard. My necklace started vibrating and shining again. I could trust this person, I just knew. She was lead into the building, which later she learned was an orphanage.

* * *

 **A/N: short chapter :p. Oh well. But look! This 🔺 thingy is available for tablets now!**


	3. Strange

**_A/N: lol I was so tired when I labeled this, I labeled it chapter four or twelve, instead of four or three._**

 **NavyReservist: thanks! I really enjoy it when I get positive reviews on my story, knowing people like it.**

* * *

 _The red eyes glared down at me, a large blaster pointed at me. No one to save me. No where to run. Suddenly the gun fired._

I woke up screaming. Jaydon ran into my room, "it's okay River." He hummed, holding me close, "It's not real, it's just a dream." Oh if only he knew! But I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. So I just did my best to calm down. "It's a school day today." He said calmly.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." I replied.

He nodded, before exiting the room and closing the door. I sighed before changing out of my yoga pants and t-shirt and getting into some jeans and a red shirt. "RED SHIRT, I might not make it." I chuckled to myself, making a star trek reference, and how red shirts always died, in fact that's what it said on my shirt. I was now fourteen, nine years since the accident. I came down stairs, Mildred had a cup off coffee ready for me as I entered the kitchen. "Thanks Mildred." I said as I took the cup wearily and sat down.

She gave me an amused smile, "That shirt? To school?" She asked.

"Rough night, I figured it fits." I said, shrugging.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Send me to the circus?"

My joke suggestion made her smile. "I think I'll just send you to school."

I slump my shoulders jokingly, I sipped on my coffee and ate a bowl of oatmeal. "Well, wish me luck! I hope I survive."

"You're strong, I know you will." I froze. A line my father would use so much on me. I brushed it off and exited.

I met Jaydon outside. "Really? That shirt?" He asked.

"Oh not you to!" I folded my arms.

"Well, just hope you don't get in trouble." He ruffled my hair, I grumbled. He could be so caring and sweet, and then he could be so very ornery, but like a big brother. He followed me into the bus.

* * *

School was sooo long, and tiring. Well except for science, and P.E. I have an awesome science teacher! And the P.E teacher is hilarious! And we played dodge ball.

"Hey look, it's a weirdo orphan! Where are your parents?" The school bully, Rusty said.

"You're question makes absolutely no sense, especially considering your statement." I nipped back, turning around. My face emotionless, except for my eyes, which sparked with anger.

Oh, apparently he had his group of "friends" with him.

"Nice necklace, can I see." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"No, now leave me alone."

He grabbed for me. I managed to dodge, "give it to me now."

"Keep your servos off of me." Wait, what? Servos? Where did that come from? Well it confused him enough that I could make a break for it. Being built for running, and having adrenaline rushing through me made me really fast right now.

And I ran right into Jaydon and a boy named Samuel Witwicky, literally, and we both went crashing to the ground. I ducked behind him as he got up, he noticed the school bullies. They formed a semi circle around us. Jaydon stormed Rusty, getting in his face and demanding in an aggressive tone, "Back off!" Well that made Rusty shrink back.

"Come on guys, it's getting boring around here." Rusty said before running off, his gang behind him.

Jaydon turned around and helped me up, "just get in their face and they'll go running with tails between their legs."

"Thanks Jay'. He was making smart remarks about my parents. And then he wanted my necklace."

"He's just trying to make you angry."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

I simply nodded. "I have to get to work. See you later."

"Okay, be safe River."

I walked off towards the pet store. 'How could such senseless remarks, sting so much?' My thoughts were interrupted when a man grabbed my arm and started pulling me off into an ally way.

"Please come with me, I need to ask you some questions." He said.

"NO!" I screamed, "LET ME GO!" I kicked him in the shin and ran, I ducked into a crowd of people, and doubled back around to the pet shop. I ran inside, and caught my breath.

"River what's wrong?" The pet shop owner Jonathan Smith asked, he was a man in his late thirties, he had short, brown hair, and grey eyes, and he was 6' 2''.

"A stranger tried to take me aside, I bolted."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah me too. What do you want me to start with?"

"Could you start with the rabbits?"

"Sure! I'm on it." I grabbed the cleaning supplies and got to work."

* * *

"Hey Jonathan, can you please call Mildred and ask her to pick me up?"

"Sure, let me guess, it's because of that man." He picked up the phone.

I nodded quietly.

Mildred arrived pretty soon, "River, are you alright?"

"Yeah Mildred, I'm perfectly fine." I brush her off.

"Hey, short stuff, I heard about your encounter." Jaydon said.

"Don't call me that." I growl a little at the nickname.

"Well I finally got my car."

"That's awesome! Can I see?"

"Sure."

We went outside and Jaydon showed me a 2001 Aston Martin Vanquish, it was a metallic blue and was pretty beat up.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"With a little work, I think it'll look brand new." I said, I inspected the car, there were some strange scratches that went deep into it. I touched the scratch, and I almost could have sworn the car shuddered. "Sam is going to be jealous of you."

"Even if the car is beat up, I got mine before him." Jaydon said, with that signature smirk of his. "Anyway, I also have enough left over for paintball, the gear is sitting by the front door if you want to go. David and Sam are also coming." David was Jaydon's room mate.

"You know I love paintball."

"Yeah, ever since you shot that boy as soon as you rolled over!" Jaydon was laughing at that memory.

"Shush! I was the last one left, I got surrounded and he scarred me!"

"River are you ready to go?" Mildred interrupted.

"Yes!" I said a little to quickly.

* * *

After paintball we came back in. We went to our rooms, laughing the whole way up.

"Wasn't that funny when that guy snuck up on sam? He screamed like a little girl!" David said.

"Oh yes! And when you nearly hit one of our team mates Jaydon!" I said.

"At least I didn't shoot the referee!" Jaydon directed that one to me.

"That was an accident! I wasn't aiming for him!"

We reached our rooms, I went into mine, and Jaydon, and David went into theirs. "BANG!" "SPLASH!"I had set it up to where a balloon would would pop, and a bucket of water would fall on there heads when they opened the door.

"RIVER!" They yelled in unison. I laughed and slammed my door shut.

* * *

 **A/N: okay... so I haven't thought the human part out that well. He. I'll try better, also sorry for things being slow. Please leave a review!**


	4. Woopie

**A/N: I forgot to add in the last chapter that the paint ball experience of River shooting the boy at close range when he said surrender, I did that. He scared the living daylights out of me! And the shooting the referee in the arm was also something I did, I was aiming for someone who I didn't know was surrendering, and even after he surrendered he came back out! I did get him that time though.**

 **And I labeled this chapter correctly.**

 **Also I came up with this long before I read transformers fan-fic.**

* * *

"River." A voice in the dark said.

"Who's there?" I responded.

Suddenly I saw fireflies all around me, and then they came together and formed a massive figure, that looked like a robot, it had a kind, feminine look about it. And somehow I knew it.

"Sparks?" I questioned.

"As you once called me before. Yes." She replied

"Why are you here?"

"To let you know, not to be surprised of the changes you will go through in the future, it is your destiny."

"What kind of changes?"

"You will be come a cybertronian. One of metal. They have already started."

"What! Why?! I like my life as a human! If I become one of those, I'm going to be hunted!" I was screeching.

"You need to save many. And don't worry, you will be able to shift into a vehicle of your choice. And Jaydon can't call you short stuff any more."

"But why me?" Though the part about Jaydon was rather funny

"You are greater that you think." Everything started swirling and fading away then.

"No! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted in my sleep, and I was shouting that when I woke. Jaydon came in, I waved him off, "not now." He silently went to his own room. It was one of those times I was thankful I didn't have a roommate. What was I going to do? I went to the door of Jaydon's room and knocked "Hey Jay'." He opened the door and came out, already dressed for the day. "I can't sleep. Do you want to go down to the lab?"

"Yeah, let me grab my pack." A few moments later we where going down stairs.

"Hey Mildred, we're going to the lab. We'll be back before school." I said, heading out the door.

"Not without something to eat!" She rushed over and shoved some granola bars in our hands.

"Thanks Mildred!" We said in unison before heading off. We trekked through the woods to get to it. And old man that had no children let us make it here, and in return, we helped him out around his farm.

I furrowed my brow as I thought of the dream. Maybe it was just a dream.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jaydon shouted "River! You're eyes! They're glowing!" He was panicking.

Nope, not a dream. "Don't worry about it Jaydon, it's fine."

"Well they've stopped now. But are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine!" I snapped, though I really wasn't fine.

"Okay... I was just asking."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, we soon arrived at the lab.

"Jaydon, I'm sorry I snapped, there's just a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I know what will make you feel better!" He walked over to a "Frankenstein" speaker we made, he turned on the mp3 suddenly some music turned on.

 _"_ I got this feelin' inside my bones

It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone"

I laughed and started singing along.

"I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop"

* * *

We headed back to home, we went into our rooms to get ready for school, this time I didn't do any red shirt references. I choose a black shirt that said "part time student, full time ninja!" And some black pants to go along with it. I grabbed my backpack with my school books in it and headed down stairs.

"Hey Mildred where ready..." we froze in our tracks, because what we saw was the whole kitchen filled with men in black suits. I recognized one of them. The man that tried to pull me aside.

"River Heartston I presume?" He said, "do you remember me?"

"Yeah you're the crazy weirdo from yesterday the tried to take me into an alley. How'd that work out for ya?"

I seemed to have hit a nerve. Which I liked, because I didn't like him.

"Look, I'm agent Simmons, from sector 7."

"Never heard of it."

"And you never will, sector seven is a facility that doesn't exist. And you need to come with me."

"Sorry, it doesn't exist, and I don't go to palaces that don't exist."

One of his companions gave him a funny looking device. He pointed it at me, it started beeping really loud and really fast. "Tag 'em, and bag 'em." He said turning around.

"Come on Jaydon!" I shouted, running back upstairs, Jaydon close behind. "My room! I kept the ladder!"

"Really?" Jaydon said with disbelief, "I thought you where scared of climbing it!"

"I was much more afraid of the monster in my dreams! And I'm not scared of it anymore!"

I tossed a rope ladder out of the window in my room, and climbed down it. Jaydon close behind. By the time we were about six feet from the ground when those guys arrived at the window, I jumped the rest of the way. "Meet at the den!" The den was the nickname for the lab. I ran into the woods. Quickly reaching the lab, I barged inside and grabbed one of our paint ball guns, I set it to shoot at really high speed.

When Jaydon came tromping in I nearly shot him. "Sorry Jay, I'm a bit on edge."

"Well could you at least tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not even entirely sure. Just suit up, and we'll split up."

Jaydon grabbed his paintball machine gun, and some of the tactical gear. I wore a paintball mask, a vest and a lot of ammo holders, I also grabbed a couple of paintball pistols. We ran out and apart from one another.

I scurried up a tree and waited. Soon some of the S7 men came running my way, holding another device.

"She went this way, she's got a pretty strong radiation trail." One of the men said.

RADIATION?! I WAS RADIOACTIVE?! Well that's just great. As they got to close for comfort I shot a few, the ones I shot cried out in pain. I would cry out to considering how high I set it.

"There she is!" Simmons shouted. Oh joy. I took a couple of shots at him for the sake of it. And actually managed to hit him once.

I dropped the big gun in the tree and practically jumped down. Once I hit the ground I ran like a t-rex was chasing me. Which, I would rather be chased by a t-rex than them. I headed back into town, a little bit a ways from the road though I collapsed from a stitch in my side. I needed to breathe. I caught my breath, and saw an S7 van drive by. I panicked, I got up and ran into an unfamiliar part of the woods. I came upon a clearing with a dirt road leading to it, I decided to run across. It was a large clearing, I was halfway across when I heard the roar of engines, I turned away from the dirt road to try and run back into the woods, but a bunch of guys with guns came out. I was surrounded. I was panting hard.

"Hands up and on your knees!" One of the men yelled.

I complied. "Well done.*pant* You've caught,*pant* a child." I said as Simmons came up. "You guys are smarter than I thought. And really. All this?" Gestured around, "for a fourteen year old?"

"Aren't you funny." He said, his comment was dripping with sarcasm.

Someone took my gear off and handcuffed me, and shoved me into a van. Like I said, an awful lot of work for a fourteen year old.

* * *

 **A/N: I figured I had better end the chapter there. Any way.. please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Any advice or suggestions you'd like to send, feel free to do so. I'm all ears. And the song you just heard was can't stop the feeling. By Justin Timberlake.**


	5. Talent for getting captured

**me: oh winter's here! I'll have so many chapters posted.**

 **Ha! Yeah right. One single chapter. that's it. And not even during winter!**

 **"Cybertronian speech"**

 _"the alspark"_

'thought when not in PoV, or talking to the allspark directly while conscience'

"Human speech"

* * *

I sat in the back of the van, glaring daggers at Simmons. "What do you know about aliens?" Simmons asked.

My mind wandered to Sparks, did she qualify as an alien? I think she did. "Other than the fictional kind of stuff. Nothing. Personally I just think that they are a hoax."

"Oh really?" "Then why do you have the same radiation signature as one?"

The radiation detector kept beeping like crazy, it had been like that for the whole trip so far, I guess I had a lot of radiation coming off of me, Simmons turned it off. "What kind of radiation am I giving off?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"That's classified." Then he added, "but it is not dangerous." At least there was that.

"Thank you for that bit of info."

"Now, why do you give the same energy signature as one of them?"

I reminded silent. Avoiding his gaze, looking out the window instead. Which probably made me look guilty. For some reason I thought I saw Jaydon's car. It was probably just a trick of the mind.

"Are you one of them?" Simmons' questions were getting really annoying.

"No! I'm still human! And I don't think I've been hanging around any giant alien robots!"

"I never told you that they were robots."

Suddenly I realized my mistake. "Um. Y-you must have!"

"No I didn't. You have been lying to us."

Suddenly out of nowhere a metallic blue aston Martin streaked towards us. I braced myself for impact, but I didn't really need to, because right as it was about to hit, the car TRANSFORMED! It jumped over and grabbed onto the car. It still jerked a bit but not as bad. It quickly tore off the door and pulled me out of there, it transformed back into the car with me in the passenger side! Then we sped off.

A voice came through the radio, "BuckleUpFemme!" The voice was so fast I was barely able to understand it, but I did. And a good thing to, because he was off like a flash! I don't think this model of car was supposed to go this fast. But this was an alien robot, so it, I mean he, I'm guessing it's a him because of the voice, he must have some sort of upgrade or mod. I don't think S7 could catch up now.

"Who are you?"

"TheNamesBlurr."

"Fitting name. Do you always talk like this?"

"No,ISometimesTalkSlower."

Well this will take some getting used to. "Thanks for rescuing me." "Soo are you a cybertronian?"

"YesHaveYouMetOneOfUsBefore?"

"Not exactly..." I hesitated before saying, "could you please talk a little slower? It's kinda hard to understand you."

"ICan'tRightNow."

Oh this was going to be a long, yet probably short trip. "Agh," I suddenly felt very dizzy, I ducked down and held my head.

"AreYouAllRight! ItIsn'tFatalIsIt?! Don'tWorryI'll..."

"Blurr! Cool it! I'm fine, I probably was trying to track movement when I couldn't."

I thought we had lost them when Suddenly an S7 van pulled out in front of us. Blurr swerve, and I let out a screech of pain and fear, as blurr drove into a wooded area. "Blurr you need to drop me off somewhere in these woods and then keep on driving!"

"ButWhatAboutYou,WillYouBeAlrightWithAllTheAnimals?!"

"Blurr, I was practically born in the woods."

"But..."

"No buts! I will be fine!" I clenched my jaw in pain. "Here! Drop me off here!"

Blurr obeyed, stopping to open his door, once I got out he transformed. he was tall, and blue of course, the back of his... head? Pointed backwards, he looked fast, I know he is fast. He bent down giving me a concerned look. "Are you sure." He spoke at a normal speed for the first time I met him.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me. But you need to go, there is no point in both of us getting captured." I looked back to see headlights approaching. I turned back to him and gave a weak smile, "You sound better when talking normal by the way. Please guard Jaydon."

He nodded, before transforming and driving off. I stood there for a second longer before running off, I didn't have much energy left, and I was fading fast, which caused me to trip over a root, I gave out a small cry, falling against something sharp, I looked to see a large gash, seeping out of it was a blue liquid, _"energon"_ a small voice inside me whispered. I really didn't care what happened next I was so exhausted, but I got up and pushed myself forward just a little longer, before collapsing from exhaustion. I just lay there, half awake, half asleep, and feeling mostly dead. I don't know how long I laid there, but the longer I was there, the more the world around me darkened. At one point I remember a light, and I think there were a lot of voices, I remember being picked up, before darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I awoke ever so slightly to the screech of metal against metal, and the clank of a door, that sounded of metal as well.

"How is NBE-2?" A voice I recognized as Simmons spoke.

What? What is that supposed to mean?

"Still hasn't awoken, though it has been showing signs of waking up." Another voice says, I don't recognize the voice however.

I attempted to move my arm, I heard a creak of metal.

"Hold on!" The voice was excited, "she appears to be waking up!"

I opened my eyes _"optics"_ , that voice again! So I opened my _optics,_ and blinked a few times.

"She's awake!" Please just stop, just stop saying the obvious.

I move my arm in front of my face, it is made entirely out of metal, it is a sleek black with some fairly realistic flames painted on it, I. Love. It. I love the paint job! 'Thank you sparks!'

I hear her chuckle inside my head, _"you are welcome young one."_ I work on sitting up, I can vaguely hear Simmons and captain obvious in the back ground, chattering rapidly, I could see them out of the corner of my vision, rushing out of the room. Once in a sitting position I can see that my armour is mostly black with those flames on them, I feel like there are two extra limbs on my back, I bring them in front of me to see that they are wings! Big wings that look like they are made of giant metal feathers! The first row of feathers are a black that is darker than night, like most of me, the second row looks like fire! They are beautiful!

"Hey!" A voice seemed to shout, waaaay louder than necessary, but it did get my attention, I folded my wings back up and looked around, high above me was an area where there were a bunch of people standing, it was protected by glass.

"What?!" I snapped glaring at them, grouchy at the voice that interrupted me, and that hurt my hearing because of how high the volume was. The people in there cowered under my glare, I must be pretty intimidating now.

The man seemed unfazed, he was older than the rest, "You now belong to Sector-7, You are also to be known as NBE-2, none biological extraterrestrial."

Wow, that had to take a lot of courage to say, not only that, but now I was mad, no, more than mad, even more than furious. This... Human! Comes up to me, and says I am now some sort of property! and I can't even use my name for identification! What am I?! Livestock?! I tried standing, only to collapse back to the ground again. If looks could kill, everyone here would be dust, that was how mad I was. "Are you saying that I am livestock?! To be dealt with like a mere animal?!" My wings clattered, as I flapped them in fury, "I am not NBE-2! I am Starfire!"

My show of anger was brought down in the amount of intimidation, because I wasn't strong enough to stand. I looked at each individual person, memorizing their faces, for some reason Simmons wasn't there. Oh well, no biggie.

"Watch your tone. You are in no position to make demands." The same man who had been speaking to me the whole time gave me a harsh look. I started to wonder if he has dealt with cybertronians before, though they did call me NBE-2, so there must be an NBE-1.

"You haven't read me my rights." Usually I don't have enough confidence to go up against someone else, but I was bigger, and more powerful than them, also I was mad, you tend to do dumb things when you're mad.

"You are not a citizen of the US, or even earth. You have no rights." He responds. Not fun.

"Who is NBE-1?"

"You are not at liberty to know or ask that."

I turn my back to then, pouting, and silently crying, I notice the spot where I had gotten the gash on, it was my left leg, it was no longer there, instead it was just a rough spot on my armour, like a scar. The guy was yelling at me again, telling me to pay attention, like I was going to listen to him. I suddenly longed for some music to block out the noise and the world. preferably Lyndsy Sterling. Suddenly headphones transformed over my ea..

 _"audio receptors"_

Sparks is interrupting my thoughts again. Any way... I had headphones playing Master of Tides. I closed my optics, curled up and just listened, slowly drifting of to sleep. This Cybertronian thing was exhausting.

 _"j_ _ust sleep, and heal, you'll be alright my young Starfire. You will get out of here."_ The allspark's words helped me sleep.

 **"Thanks Sparks."**

* * *

 **Yeah... hi. How are you doing? I know it has been a long while. But hey! I'm still standing! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

 **By the way thank you for all your support! Yeah that probably sounded cheesy...**

 **What do you think of the new cover? I made it myself!**


	6. Escape

**"Cybertronian speech"**

 _"the alspark"_

'thought when not in PoV, or talking to the allspark directly while conscience'

"Human speech"

* * *

A week had passed, I know this because I had an internal clock, if I was still a human I would not have known this. Within that time I had grown stronger, I was now able to walk once more, I had also learned about many of my new abilities from the Allspark. and how tall I am, twelve feet, only twice as tall as the average human man, I am a little more than half the height of Blurr! At least I am taller than Jaydon. And I have two katanas!I had also learned from her, how to use my wings to fly, though I have not tried it yet, I was going to today. There is a camera in each corner of my cell, my plan is to fly up to them, and tare them off the walls. After that I could attempt to escape, by breaking down the large door, and hope for the best. Because that is the best plan ever, NOT! But it was a plan.

Like a bird of prey about to takeoff, I crouched, spreading my wings out. Then I leapt into the air, forcing my wings downwards. and figuring out how to balance myself, I flew up to the top, grabbing the cameras and yanking them out one by one, and dropping them on the ground. "Hi and bye!" I say into the last camera before I yank it out. The alarms start going off... Veerryy loouud. Yeah... I need to act fast. I land, and start banging up the larger door, throwing myself against it, that kinda stuff. My katanas wouldn't work for this. You know in the movies, where the monster is about to get out of its cage, and it bangs itself against the door a few times before bursting out? Yeah that is not the case with me. I was exhausted by the time I broke out. Okay, the part where there are several men with guns pointing at the monster is very true for me. Also I have no idea why I was comparing myself to the 'evil' monster.

I just stood there for a second, I. Am. Screwed. Well then. **"NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER SURRENDER!"** I screeched, charging towards the men, before flying over them. They started shooting at me. But can you blame them? Something twice as tall as them, was charging towards them and is now flying over them! I would do the same in their position!

Not so surprisingly they were good shots... and I got hit... a lot. But the bullets didn't penetrate my armour, maybe they haven't dealt with cybertronians before. However a few bullets got lodged in my joints. That was going to make movement difficult. I landed an started running, I couldn't let them catch me!

I entered a very large room. I felt cooler in here, then I saw why, in the middle of the room is a VERY large and very frozen cybertronian, I would say about thirty-five feet in height. I just stood there for a moment in awe and wonder. He appeared to be VERY menacing. I started searching for some sort of control panel to turn the ice machine off.

S7 workers and soldiers streamed into the massive room. Many with packs that had the same substance in them as what was being used to freeze the giant mech. This is not good. Some strange trucks rolled in the room, a quick scan showed that they are heavily armored with a harpoon/grappling hook type deal. They are also very large, indicating they are heavy and difficult to pick up. These are built to take down cybertronians with. For a brief moment, time seemed to stop, then kick back into high gear as the harpoons fired and the freeze packs were spraying at me, there were also larger trucks spraying the freezing liquid/gas.

I had managed to avoid the first few bola ropes before one finally wrapped around my arm, and after that, I was fair game to everyone else. The bolas wrapping around my limbs, restraining me, as people and machines sprayed me with ice. One wraps around both my legs, causing me to collapsed. As the ice froze my joints, making them lock up, and freeze my systems a warning popped up in my vision.

 _warning:_

 _Extreme elements. Energon frozen._ _emergency shut down: activated._

just what I needed. I felt my systems slowly go into hibernation, and as they did, my vision started to darken, and my optics dim, then the world went black.

* * *

My optics flickered for a moment, my system humming to life, as I came out of recharge. 'What happened?'

 _"you attempted to escape, and you were frozen instead."_ Sparks says, very bluntly.

Not all of my systems came online, which made things MiSeRaBle. I can't move, I can't feel, or hear that much, and my processor is in a fog. I slowly realize that I am frozen. Not sure if it's the same cell or not, I think there's frost on my optics, but I can see blurs moving around the place, also snippets of conversations. One voice was more apparent than the rest, "we'll... ... tomorrow, can't..." I can't catch the whole sentence, I'm not even sure what they're talking about.

I allowed myself to slip back into recharge.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of being moved, I was still frozen, so I couldn't look around. But the lights kept moving across my vision. It felt like I was going up a ramp now, the light is dim here... wherever here is. It was warmer in here, I assume that they can't take as many of there ice machines in here. More of my systems where coming online as the energon started thawing.

After a bit, it felt like the room I am in started moving, then it felt like it was going up... like a plane... then it hit me, I am in a plane! The frost on my optics melted away, and I was able to see my surroundings, I'm in a cargo plane! I really wanted to get out of this ice now! If I could heat up, or light myself on fire safely... the ice around my neck had melted away now. I looked around, and saw that giant mech! The ice wasn't melting off of him for some reason, that is until the rest of the ice melted off of my helm. I could feel the environment warming up around me. I stayed still until the rest of the ice had grown weak. The humans noticed the ice melting, and were immediately freaking out. But it was too late. I began to break away the ice on the other mech, the ice was melting as I touched it. I realize that I am the source of heat that is melting all the ice! And that is why the humans can't refreeze me!

An alarm blared, "WARNING, WARNING, CAPTIVE ESCAPE, INITIATE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL!" The humans started evacuating the plane, I felt like this thing was going to blow up now.

'And why did you not tell me about this before?'

 _"it was simply to early, you were also to weak, and I am not supposed to infer... much."_

I could sense some sort of stress in her voice, but I couldn't tell why. She probably wouldn't tell me what was bothering her anyway. As I was almost finished freeing the mech, his optics flickered to life, they are a terrifying shade of red. Suddenly they ice around him seemed to explode! I reeled backwards into the side of the plane from the shock of it.

He let out a loud roar, **"I AM MEGATRON!"**

I spoke quickly, **"yeah that's great, but I think we should hurry up and FREAKING GET OUT OF HERE!"**

He gave me an offended glare, like he hated being ordered around, especially by a femme who is so much smaller than him. His arm transformed into a massive cannon, it glowed as he aims in my direction. I quickly drop to the ground as he fires. It blew a massive hole in the door.

 **"YOU NEARLY HIT ME!"**

 **"But I didn't. Now stop screeching youngling."** He sounds so calm... and annoyed... not that I can blame him for that, considering how loud I was shrieking. He walks past me, and climbs out of the hole. I quickly follow, practically jumping out of it.

As soon as he falls a distance away from the plane he transforms into a jet, one of which I have never seen before, probably not of earth origin either.

I hesitate about letting go of the plane, having no alternative mode, flying would be giving my wings quite the work out, and there are also all these fighter planes, to large for me to scan, I might add. Though they seemed to be going after that Megatron guy, who quickly took them out. I could see several parachutes below me, probably the scientists and pilots from the plane. "Well, I did always want to go sky diving." I mumbled to myself. I jumped off, falling for a little bit, before spreading my wings, slowing my fall, and then gaining control, and flying. Soon after, the cargo plane exploded, it sent out shock waves that disrupted my flight quite a bit, but I quickly regained control.

Megatron flew up beside me, careful to avoid my wings. **"where is your alt mode youngling?"**

 **"I don't have one."** I let out a small growl.

 **"we'll have to find you one, youngling."**

 **"My name is Starfire!"** I snapped, even though it seemed to be what he wanted, to know my designation.

For some reason he wobbled a bit when I said my designation. Weird. It was a few moments of awkward silence before he said, **"I found a place to land."**

it took about another hour before we arrived, by then I was exhausted. It was a massive, and old junkyard. It looked as if it had been abandoned for some time. I stumbled a little during my landing, and nearly tripped a few times. I was beat.

Megatron landed easily, and watched as I struggled to stay steady. **"we find you an alt mode tomorrow, then leave."**

 **"Leave? Where?"** I noticed how he stopped calling me 'youngling'

 **"To find my troops."** So does that mean he is some sort of commander? That would explain why he looked angry when I was ordering him around.

I simply nodded, growing more exhausted every minute, I started searching for a place to hide and sleep. I found one spot, it was a clearing with some caves of scrap metal and such around it. Megatron walked over with a bunch of old tires, he placed them in the middle and lit them with his cannon. A thick black smoke rose from the tires. I crawled into one of the smaller caves, Megatron sat by the fire, keeping watch. I drifted off to a deep recharge. Only to have my nightmare haunting me through the night, I was unable to wake up however, eventually though, I came into a dreamless recharge.

* * *

Megatron took watch, needing to process what all went on that day. He didn't really pay attention to the little femme who called herself Starfire. He walked through the junkyard a bit. This youngling bears the same colors, and many of the same features as his sparkling had, even the same name! But it was impossible for that to be his creation, his had offlined little time after she was created.

He walked back towards their 'camp', Starfire was thrashing around in her recharge and making terrible screeching noises, he knelt down and shook her, in an attempt to wake her up, all that happened was her freaking out more. He felt a pang of fear in his spark, not of his own, he felt the need to comfort. He reached out with his spark, in an attempt to reconnect an old bond, and succeeded. It was a creation/creator bond, he felt fear from his creation flood into his spark, he sent comforting pulses though the bond. The fear faded away, and Starfire stilled. It was probably all just a coincidence, he thought. But still. A small part of him said it was no coincidence.

* * *

 **"Get** **up."** a strong voice pierced through my recharge.

I let out a grumble/growl, and curled up in defiance. **"mph,go away."** I felt annoyance and rage come from some other being

 **"Get up NOW."** I heard a small explosion outside of my cave. I jumped up with a start, and a small shriek, hitting my head against the roof. A small amount of amusement came from the being. **"We need to get moving. Unless you want your squishy friends after us again.**

oh yeah... Megatron. **"They are called humans. And I'm coming."** I crawled out of the cave. He tossed a blue cube towards me. 'Hey sparks, what is this.

 _"energon."_

'oh. Hehe.' I opened up the cube and consumed the substance greedily. **"thanks."**

Megatron turned, and started walking away. **"let's get moving."**

I quickly trailed after him.


	7. Abandoned?

**"Cybertronian speech"**

 _"the alspark"_

'thought when not in PoV, or talking to the allspark directly while conscience'

"Human speech"

* * *

It was kinda nice, After having the energon I wasn't getting worn out so quickly. Of course though, Megatron is still being a grump. Although he does seem a bit nicer than yesterday. He had found an air show within the area. Once we were close Megatron stopped and landed close to one of those parking building things, it was older and didn't have too many vehicles, **"you're going to have to be stealthy, and quick, I can't come with you. Remember what I told you."**

 **"I know, I know. Scan, concentrate, transform, return."** it was a very quick summary to say the least.

 **"now go. If you take to long I will leave you."** because that was comforting.

I kept to the shadows. Sprinting from hiding place, to hiding place. I made it without being noticed. There were a lot of nice planes and jets around, unfortunately to big for me. I wish I was a bit larger, just to be able to scan a viper jet. I had to settle for a Bede BD-5. At least it has a good amount of speed, and a low stall speed. I could just barely use it as an alt mode. Barely. I transformed, though in that brief moment of transforming, a car drove by, I don't think the driver noticed me though.

Now for the challenge. Taking off. It was going to be difficult, considering how I didn't have a holoform, and I don't know the flight lingo and such. I might have to wing it. I made my windows tinted, and taxied through. A lot of people took pictures or videos, probably because of my paint job. I managed to lose them, and taxied out to a grassy field near the airport. Transforming, flying, and then transforming back into my jet mode. I took a wide circle, as to avoid the tower. When I was far enough away I turned towards the parking garage.

I transformed and landed. Megatron was no where to be seen. Panic rose as I searched the area, and Megatron was still not found. I was going to do a more through search, but I heard the engine of a car coming this way. I flew up to the roof tops, and sprawled out across it, peering over the edge. A very nice looking police cruiser pulled into view. It stayed for a while before driving away. As soon as I could no longer hear the engine I took off, remembering to transform as to avoid being spotted so easily. I need to find Megatron, I don't know entirely why, but I need to, I feel it in my spark.

I go back to the junkyard to check if he is there. He isn't. I decided to return to the down town/abandoned area of the city, I checked high and low. Left, right and center. But it was like he vanished. I was alone. Again. After a little more of fruitless searching, I finally gave up, flying off in a random direction. I had been abandoned, I don't think I even took that long! I even took as many measures as I could to make sure I hadn't drawn unwanted attention! He probably sent me out there so that he could leave me.

I ended up in a metropolis, I quickly found an abandoned area to recharge for the night.

* * *

I rose with the sun, taking flight once again. I didn't want to stay in one area for a lot of time, at least not alone.

I flew wherever I felt like flying, which was in one General direction. I traveled to a massive scrap yard by the shore, there were sheds and warehouses spread throughout the area, pretty much everything that couldn't fit in the average trash can was here, and with all the machinery around, I could probably find some sort of fuel for myself. I transformed on top of one particularly large pile. I started to explore, I could probably hide out around here for some time.

I headed towards one shed that looked like it hasn't been used in many years. I heard a large jet above me, and it is flying low. I looked up to see an F-22 Raptor, not good. it was probably S-7 I'm sure of it. I hunkered down with the scrap, and hoped they wouldn't notice me. I was not so lucky, the jet took a nose dive for me. It transformed into a massive mech, he landed mere inches from me, before scooping me up and throwing me in the air, in a cruel way, as a cat would a mouse. I let out a small shriek as I hit the ground. **"What are you doing, snooping around here little femme?"** the raspy voice growled.

I got up, keeping low though. **"what does it matter to you."**

 **"How dare you! Do you not know who I am?!"** he screeched.

I shook my helm, and shrugged, preparing to grab my swords, **"A nacho?"** he didn't look like he was that graceful on the ground, Or superb at close quarters combat. Other than using brute force.

My little nacho comment confused him for a moment, before he flew into a rage. **"I am Commander Starscream! Second in command of the decepticons!"** He made a lunge for me, to which I jumped aside and drew my swords. This seemed to cause him to fly into a bigger fit of rage, he readied the missile launchers on his arms, and took aim.

I then realized how foolish my actions where, he was WAY bigger than me, and had long range weapons, while mine were close range. I would have to get close to inflict damage, and with his size, I do NOT want to get close. As if my day wasn't bad enough, a police cruiser came tearing up this way, before transforming into another mech, smaller, but more nimble, and well equip in both types of weapons. Any hope I had of getting out of this mess, had decreased, to ash. In a tornado.

 **"Starscream. What is going on here?"** the newcomer hummed.

Starscream growled, **"this pest, was snooping around, and called me a nacho!"**

the newcomer looked confused for a few seconds as well... until he was trying to hide a smirk. **"did she now? And you find offense... why?"**

Starscream sputtered for a moment. As the two were obviously distracted, I decided to take my leave, and try to sneak into the old warehouse, I could probably find a good hiding place there.

I started to really get close to it, when it felt like a freight train hit me from behind.

 **"and where do you think you're going?"** the newcomer was now standing over me. His arms were crossed, and he had a couple of blades. Also he looked mad.

 **"away. Obviously."** I looked around to see Starscream, still at the same spot. Talking and throwing his arms around. Also looking away. I returned my gaze to the police cruiser. I didn't entirely like the fact I was I the ground.

I attempted to get up, just to be kicked back to the ground and growled at. **"Stay down!"** alright then. I'll stay down, for the moment, But I'll still fight back. I swung my leg aground, catching it on his foot, causing him to lose balance and fall. I scrambled onto my feet, grabbing one of my swords, and falling into a plow guard stance.

He to rose, looking mad, but slightly impressed, probably because I caught him off guard. We both just stood there, waiting for the other to make their first move. I struck first, I lunged at him. He simply took a side step, grabbing my sword arm, and holding one of the blades to my throat. **"don't even think about escape."** he growled.

I didn't even nod, I just stood stiff. I could see that Starscream had stopped ranting, and was now walking (practically strutting) on over. **"well done Barricade. I will make sure our _glorious_ leader will know of your work, under my command of course." **Starscream hummed. That stuck up arrogant pig! He had not ordered Barricade to capture me! I started to growl, when I felt Barricade press the knife closer to my throat. I immediately stopped, though I could feel an equal aura of annoyance from him as well.

I heard another jet coming from behind, **"speaking of which."** Starscream growled. I herd transforming, and a loud thud. **"master! It is so wonderful that you have returned!"** Starscream was pretty much groveling, at this mechs return. **"as you can plainly see, Barricade and I have captured this intruder! Under my command of course."**

 **"Really now."** their leader said. I recognized that voice! It was Megatron! **"Barricade, release her."**

 **"M-my lord?"** Starscream stuttered. Both looked confused, but Barricade did as he was told. I backed up a few paces, not trusting either of them.

 **"you heard me Starscream. This is the youngling that came with me."**

 **"My deepest apologise, I had no idea!"** Starscream was definitely groveling now.

 **"See that this mistake does not happen again. Am I clear?"**

 **"Very."**

 **"Good. Starfire, are you alright?"** why did he care? Didn't he abandon me earlier?

 **"yeah. Fine."** I was very much aware of all the scratches and dents I had on me.

 **"what did you choose?"** why did he seem to care so much?!

I wordlessly turned around and transformed. Then I figured I should give an explanation. **"it was the only one small enough, that wasn't a drone."**

Megatron nodded. I transformed back into my bipedal mode. I gave him a glare. **"would you like to say something Starfire?"**

 **"Why did you abandon me, and then when I find you again, you act all nice?!"**

he had an angry look about him. **"Starscream, Barricade, go about your rounds."**

 **"Yes my Lord."** Starscream gave a low bow before taking off.

Barricade simply nodded before transforming and driving off.

Megatron turned his attention back to me. He seemed to have calmed down a little, I could feel it. his voice was low **"I** **did not abandon you."**

 **"Then what did you do?! I came back, and you were NO WHERE, I searched till I was to tired to! And you were not there!"**

 **"I sent Barricade to retrieve you!"**

 **"Well that would explain the police cruiser. And I was looking for you! Not him!"**

 **"and how well do you think I would blend in? If my enemies had shown up, before I was ready?"**

there was silence, neither of us speaking. Megatron finally said something **"come. Our medic should probably check you over."** He walked into the warehouse.

I followed along, not really sure what else to do. There was a sort of curtain set up in the corner. I guess that served as the medical wing. Inside of it was a bright red mech, who I almost mistook for a femme at first glance. **"ah, lord Megatron. I see you have found Starfire."** he seemed pretty cheerful.

 **"Yes Knockout. She got into a fight with Barricade and Starscream. Could you make sure no real damage was done."**

I felt like I was being babied. **"I told you already, I am fine."** even though I still had the bullets jammed in my joints, and parts of my wings slightly bent. Megatron gave me a look, that pretty much said that there was no room for argument.

* * *

After the check up I walked up to Megatron, **"I was perfectly fine! It was simple stuff I already knew about, and could fix myself!"**

Starscream and Barricade returned. Megatron turned away from me to acknowledge the two. **"Report."**

Barricade was the one to respond. **"everything is clear."**

 **"Good. And Barricade, the reason why you couldn't find Starfire, was because she hid from you."**

I received a funny look from Barricade.

Megatron turned back to me. **"You will begin training tomorrow."**

I nodded. I was certainly thankful of that, as I had been taken down the instant I started fighting.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess this was kind of a fluff chapter... as soon as I got a review on the 16th I believe, for some odd reason I wanted to make this chapter fast.**

 **Mariah: Bee and Blurr are already on earth, this is currently taking place a year before the first Movie, so it will be a while. Except for with Bee.**


	8. Decepticon

**"Cybertronian speech"**

 _"the alspark"_

'thought when not in PoV, or talking to the allspark directly while conscience'

"Human speech"

::com link::

* * *

I woke up to the sound of bickering, I just curled up tighter on my ledge and attempted to fall back asleep. It was Knockout and Starscream. I eventually gave up, and jumped down from my sleeping spot and walked outside. Megatron was there, watching the sun rise. Good grief! I woke up with the sun!

He quirked an eyebrow, out of sheer amusement, I am sure of it! **"up so soon?"** He said in a slightly mocking voice.

 **"hmph. Starscream and Knockout were fighting."** I grumbled, coming up beside him to also watch the sunrise. I might as well, since I can't recharge. **"When do I start-"** I was unable to finish my sentence, as a terrible screech was heard from the warehouse, moments before Starscream came barreling out, with a large scratch on him, and Knockout chasing after him, slightly scuffed up.

 **"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUFF THAT?!"** Knockout screeched, his saw blade was activated.

Starscream had taken to the sky, forcing Knockout to give up. He stormed back into the warehouse, muttering under his breath about all the pain he would put Starscream through next time he had to be repaired.

As soon as I was sure Knockout was out of hearing range I said. **"Never mess with a medic, they can make your life miserable."**

Megatron looked over, amusement and agreement showed on his face. **"did you irritate one before?"**

 **"Ha! No, I'm smart enough not to do something like that!"** Silence. **"so when do I start my training."**

 **"As soon as Barricade returns from his patrols. Since from what I hear, you're not so great at close range combat."**

 **"No.. I'm better with guns. Even though swords are more comfortable."**

we stopped talking after that, finishing watching the sunrise. By then Barricade had returned. Sparks hasn't said anything for awhile, I guess everything was going according to plan?

* * *

 **"NO! Not that way! You are supposed to do it like this!"** Barricade showed be the twist that had brought me down once more.

 **"DO YOU THINK I AM NOT TRYING?! Because I am doing my best! You're just bigger than me!"**

 **"I am still small enough that you shouldn't have that much difficulty! Now again!"**

he lunged at me. Side step... and tackled.. again. **"turn sideways! You are not turning sideways!"**

 **"Why would that matter?"**

 **"There is less of you that can be hit!"**

 **"Fine then! Again."** we got back in position. Barricade once again lunged towards me, twist, side step, and I grabbed his arm, holding my sword against his throat.

 **"it's about time you got that right."** Barricade grumbled.

 **"I was not raised in a war zone."** I let go of him and stepped back. **"you know when I twist away, I could also hit you on the back."**

 **"Yes, I know."** Just then Starscream came over. It looked like he repaired the scratch, as I doubt Knockout would. **"oh great."** Barricade muttered.

 **"You know Barricade... I really don't think a grounder can teach a flyer... not properly anyways."** Starscream drew out the sentence, obviously wanting something.

I interrupted him. **"Cut to the chase already."** the look of offence was most amusing.

 **"I believe I should be the one teaching you, not this grounder."**

 **"Uh hu. How did your 'talk', with Knockout go?"**

Starscream froze up for a second before walking off. Barricade gave me a questioning look, **"What was that all about?"**

 **"Oh! Starscream got into a fight with Knockout and scratched his paint, Starscream, screamed like a little femme and high tailed it out of there as fast as he could."**

Barricade had an amused look on his face. **"You never cease to find some way of insulting him."**

* * *

When I had finished training for the day I decided to look around the scrap yard to see what I could find. I had found a mirror, when I looked at myself in it, I saw that I had a feather like crest on my helm. not only that but my left optic was a sky blue, while my right was a terrifying shade of bright red. Most of my helm was black, but the tips of my 'feathers' where red, also a wing like 'crown', that had that fire pattern. I was so bird like! I went back to my scavenging, find some stuff I would have thought useful as a human, but useless as a cybertronian. I found an air compressor, I could probably fix that up, also a metal pipe. I kept these items for later, I was going to try to make a paintball gun. As Barricade was probably going to put me through gun training at some point, and I didn't want to lose a part of me each time. That was really all I could find within the vicinity. I found an old rotary buffer, knowing how much knockout loves his finish, I could probably fix this up and use it as a peace offering.

It was getting dark, and I was supposed to go on night patrol with Barricade. I rushed back, dumping my stuff on my ledge. Barricade stood impatiently outside. **"are you done? Or do you need to buff your finish?"**

 **"You must be confusing me with some cherry red mech."**

Barricade transformed and rolled out, I quickly followed over head. ::so what do we patrol for?::

::mostly our enemies, the autobots.::

::why are they our enemies?::

::Megatron wished to overthrow the caste system, as the orphans of a low caste could not be adopted, and which caste you were placed in relied on your most natural alternative form, though a tank could easily end up as a miner, rather than a soldier, it really just relied on wealth, rather than skill. Ultimately the caste system was corrupted. As Megatron tried to stop this system, one stood in his way, he did not agree with how Megatron wanted things. And many joined that Mech, forming the Autobots.::

::what was the mech's name?::

::Optimus prime. You ask a lot of questions.::

::I'm a youngling, it's in the job description.::

We continued on for awhile, until I spotted movement. ::hey Barricade, there's some movement up ahead, not a human.::

::alright, Check it out Starfire. Proceed with caution.::

::affirmative.:: I flew ahead of him, as soon as I neared the movement stopped, I'm sure it is something metal, so probably a cybertronian, hopefully not an Autobot, they sound nasty. I came lower and lower, I landed, the only thing interesting was a rather new looking boom box with the deception emblem. I of course picked it up, out of curiosity. It transformed and started speaking so fast I couldn't understand it. He started attacking me, and with that kind of speed I couldn't hit him! It was like a little kind high on sugar, or me the time I had to much coffee! (We don't need to go into detail on that)

::Ack! Barricade! There is an uber small and crazy decepticon attacking me!::

::uber?::

::now is not the time to question my vocabulary!::

::can you not get attacked by one of our own ever?::

::it would help if I was wearing the deception emblem! Could you please hurry up! I can't get the thing off of me!::

Barricade soon showed up. . . and just stood there.

 **"well?"** I had already received a good amount of damage, more than with Starscream and Barricade. **"I** **need some help here!"**

 **"Frenzy, she's a decepticon, she is not going to harm you."** the little mech stopped and looked at Barricade.

 **"'Cade 'Cade 'Cade!"** he jabbered, and came up to Barricade. he started jabbering about other stuff, Barricade looked a little annoyed by all of this, but was silent. I couldn't make out a single thing Frenzy said, He was worse than Blurr!

 **"hey, can we finish up around here? I really want to get back for some repairs and modifications."** Definitely the deception emblem.

 **"yes."** Barricade transformed and opened one of the doors for frenzy. The minicon jumped in, we were off once again to finish our patrols.

* * *

We finished up the patrol without any real difficulties, well aside from the whole crazy minicon showing up. I quickly and cautiously entered the warehouse, not wanting to deal with Starscream right now. I headed over to Knockout's 'med bay'. And knocked. I heard some grumbling before a **"Yes, come in."**

I opened the makeshift door, Knockout was in the middle of the med bay, with a variety of cloths, waxes, paint, and polishes. He was still working on the scuffed up spot. **"wow, you weren't kidding about how long it took you to buff stuff out."**

 **"No! Of course not! What do you want."** he hadn't really looked at me yet, so he wouldn't know.

 **"I had a bit of a run in with a crazy minicon. . ."** I had some minor injuries, and then some fairly major injuries, no energon lines cut though. Knockout looked up from his current work, **"also I need a modification, the deception emblem. As I continue to get mistaken for an Autobot."**

Barricade came over and tossed a couple of blades to Knockout, **"install these while you're at it."**

* * *

Megatron P.o.V

I was sure now, that this Starfire was my creation, during training I could feel her frustration, when I made her go to Knockout, strong annoyance. There were many other examples, it was Pointless to deny it.

I just need to find a way to tell her. . . As she probably wouldn't believe it, especially after all she seems to have gone through.

Starfire came out of the warehouse, with Barricade beside her, he was showing her how to use some newly installed blades that pop up from the fore arm. She was activating and deactivating them repeatedly. Then I saw it, on her shoulder, the deception emblem, I felt proud of her choice, I sent the feeling through the bond, and immediately her demeanor changed. She looked bolder than before.

 **"Starfire!"** She quickly looked over to me, her crest raised in curiosity. **"Come with me."** I turned around walking away from the camp. I heard her footsteps rapidly falling as she caught up with me.

 **"Yes Megatron?"**

 **"I want to tell you something."**

 **"I am listening."**

 **"Long ago, I had a spark mate. She had the attitude of a wild fire when she was mad, but could be more gentle than a cyber kitten."** I paused at the memory, **"we had a sparkling, a little femme, with the strongest spark any had ever seen; seemingly impossible to extinguish. But her body, was weak. Did not live long. . . . Her frame was Darker than night, and she had little flames that decorated her frame, she was a seeker as well. . ."**

 **"Why are you telling me this?"**

 **"Her name was Starfire. And I believe that she is you."**

I watched the shocked expression on her face, **"but you said she died!"**

 **"Your frame, not your spark. I believe that the Allspark allowed you to be reborn."**

She contemplated the thought for a moment, **"what proof do you have of this?"**

 **"Where do you think the emotions that are not your own come from? How do you think you were able to find me again? It is called a creator, creation bond."**

She was silent for a time. **"Let me think about this. I need some time to take it all in."**

 **"If that is what you need. Just do not tell any of the other decepticons of this. Especially not Starscream."**

 **"I understand."** She then walked away. Just give her time.

* * *

Starfire P.o.V

'So is what he said true?'

 _"yes, your human mother, no matter how much she wished, could not have a child of her own. And your spark, was to wild and strong to go to the well, like it should. So I allowed you to be reborn."_

'I.. thank you.'

* * *

I waited a bit longer before I returned to Meg. . My sire. **"I believe you. . . Sire."** I spoke softly, beside him.

His optics showed pure joy. And I could feel it through our bond. He didn't say or do anything other than that, as it would make the rest of the cons suspicious. Not that he needed to.

* * *

 **A/N: so, I keep forgetting I am writing a chapter. . . +2pts**

 **I'm up to a million by the way.**

 **Anyway! I love reading your comments! If you ask me a question about the story I will do my best to answer, unless there are spoilers, then I will get all cryptic an stuff.**


	9. (Undecided chapter name here)

It had been a couple of weeks since my "introduction" to frenzy. My combat skills had drastically improved. I had a rifle, so that I could fight without really getting into the fray. I also miraculously managed to repair the roto buffer, and had given it to Knockout, that should be a get out of jail free card.

Today was going to be my first mission, a few cybertronians were just about to land a few miles from here. if they were cons, we needed to bring them back here, if they were bots, we needed to eliminate them. All but my Sire and Knockout were coming.

 **"you ready?"** Barricade asked.

I slung my rifle across my back. **"you had better believe it!"**

He snorted, shaking his head, still trying to figure out how I was so different, especially my vocabulary.

I jumped into the air, transforming into my mini jet mode, heading out behind the _ever glorious_ Starscream. Barricade followed on the ground.

It didn't take long for us to arrive, our alt modes were already fast; but us being cybertronians modified them to be faster. The site was out in some farmers field. They had obviously just hit the earth. I landed on top of a hill a distance away, and readied my rifle. I was hidden by a few bushes. Starscream and Barricade advanced on the impact area. Three fairly bulky cybertronians rose from the crater. they spoke with Starscream and Barricade for a bit. I figured that meant they were decepticons, but I was not supposed to move from my post until I got the all clear.

Barricade spoke through the com' link, ::You can head back to camp now.::

I wanted to meet the new cons! ::but I want to come down there.::

Starscream spoke up. ::we do not need a useless youngling to get in the way.::

I could feel my armour start to heat up at the insult. ::I AM NOT USELESS! YOU. .::

I was going to call him a half witted sparkling, but Barricade came back in the conversation before I could spit out the insult, ::back to camp NOW.::

I grumbled, jumping out of my hiding spot and transforming midair. I really wanted to clip Starscream's helm with my wing, but decided against it. Instead, I circled around the area a bit, just to challenge orders a little. But not enough to get in serious trouble.

The journey back was a little difficult. I was sure I was being followed for a little ways, just unsure of what or who was following me, as I couldn't really see anyone in the air or on the roads who seemed to be the one. There were a few though, a couple of trucks, a van, and a yellow car at one point. But those just turned out to be me over reacting, as they all turned off into a driveway.

I'm thankful that I can track my sire's spark. Otherwise I would probably not have been able to find my way back. As soon as I arrived, I transformed. Angrily landing, the dirt swirling around my frame. I went to a pile of scrap metal and started fidgeting with a piece, easily bending.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. **"What has you in such a frenzy?"** My sire spoke.

 **"It's nothing! Just leave me alone!"** I snapped, not really caring.

I felt a sharp burst of pain on the back of my helm, as I was knocked into the ground, **"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR CREATOR AND YOUR RULER! Do you understand?"** My sire was yelling for most of it, but spoke the last little bit softly, that sudden calmness sent chills through me.

I slowly rose up, keeping my optics averted towards the ground. **"yes sir."** I was so confused, I didn't think Megatron was like that. But he deals with soldiers, not younglings. A single tear ran down my faceplate, I hate disappointing those who I look up to. **"I'm sorry..."** my voice was crackling barely above a whisper.

I heard sire sigh. He spoke softly **"inform me when the others return."** he turned away and walked off.

I get to go on patrol by myself I guess. I transformed, flying around the area. No sign of them. Perching atop the warehouse, I watched and rested.

* * *

The sun was really low when they returned. There was Starscream being followed by a helicopter, and then Barricade being followed by a a clawed vehicle, and some sort of blue jeep-like armoured vehicle. Locating the whereabouts of my sire, I informed him of the return of his decepticons. **"My lord. Barricade and Starscream have returned with the new decepticons."**

 **"Very well, send them to me."** his voice was tinged with annoyance and sadness. Although I must have misheard, as I felt nothing through our bond. I mentally shrugged it off, and went out front to greet them.

The group transformed, the claw truck looking angry and annoyed, the helicopter looking serious, and the jeep looking friendly with an amused glint in his optics.

I acknowledge the mechs, **"Lord Megatron would like to see the new arrivals. Follow me."** I kept a composed posture and serious look the whole time. The claw truck looked even more angered at the news, but followed as I lead the way.

The blue mech came up to my side, **"Hey. Never seen you before. what's your designation?"**

 **"Starfire"**

 **"My name is. . ."** he was unable to finish, because a certain cherry red mech came running.

 **"BREAKDOWN! Is that really you?!"** Knockout finished the distance.

 **"unless it's Makeshift. Good to see you Knockout!"**

unfortunately I had to break up their reunion. **"if the two of you are done, I think it would be wise not to keep lord Megatron waiting."**

 **"Yeah, let's not keep him waiting."**

We successfully made it without any further delays. I bowed and spoke with a clipped voice, **"Lord Megatron, I have brought the new arrivals, as you requested"**

 **"You are dismissed Starfire."** Megatron said, turning to face us.

I gave a curt nod and hurried out of there. I didn't want to be near the clawed truck mech any longer than necessary.

Without anything else to do, I wandered around the scrap yard, that's when I heard Starscream's voice. He was ranting to himself again, and while I would normally run off as far as I could, I listened.

 **"Megatron is going soft! He is allowing that freak runt to stay! And un disciplined I might add! Something needs to be done about this! I should rule the decepticons! Not him!"** he started grumbling a lot more quietly, pacing back and forth. Then he stopped. **"I know how to rid of him. I will tell him I found something on my patrols, and then when were alone, kill him." "Yes, that should work."**

I dared not move, for fear of being found. If he was to find me, then I'm sure he would kill me. And my sire was no where near enough to save me. My spark and processor where racing. I would have to wait.

Every time Starscream took a step, I would move just a little closer to a better hiding place. Finally I was there, the best hiding place in that area. And a good thing to, because just a little later Starscream came stomping through. As soon as he was out of ear and eye shot, I sprang from my hiding spot and went to find my sire before Starscream did. Hopefully he was planning for another day and not today.

I landed and charged into Megatron's quarters, not bothering to knock. "sire! **I have something to tell you!"**

 **"Not now Starfire. I have important business to attend to."** He irritability waved his hand.

 **"But. . ."**

 **"Go patrol the city. I should be done by then."**

 **"But. . ."**

 **"NOW! Do not dare disobey me!"** He had turned to face me, an enraged look on his face. It made me shrink back, and instinctively follow orders. I rushed out, taking to the skies.

I almost decided to continue, but something nagged at me to keep an optic on Starscream. When I found him he was leading my sire towards something. I landed a distance away so as not to be noticed.

Carefully making my way over to their location, I made it up halfway the last hill when I heard Megatron's voice.

 **"This better not be a waste of my time Starscream."**

 **"Do not worry my liege, it is just a little farther."**

I need to ask fast.

I followed them just a little further. Starscream stopped.

 **"Here it is my Liege."**

 **"I don't see anything Starscream."**

I need to act now! Starscream whipped around with the missiles on his arms exposed.

 **"That is because it is your demise!"**

I leaped from my hiding spot towards Starscream. I made him stagger a little, giving Megatron the chance to fight back. Although as soon as Starscream was pinned down he was submissive. Groveling and pleading for mercy.

Megatron ignored Starscream and addressed me, " **Starfire,** **Go on your patrol as I told you to."**

I nodded, seeing as he had the situation under control, flying off towards the city. Finally a real patrol on my own! My spark lept for joy at this new freedom.

In reality, the city patrols are quite boring. I landed in a downtown ally for a bit of a break. There was some rustling just a little distance away. curious, I went to check it out. As I got closer, there was a small mechanical yelp. A minicon scrambled out of one of the trash piles, she was one of the bird like ones, her left wing hung limp and was leaking energon. I could clearly see the decepticon shield on her. I turned my shoulder so that she could see mine.

I spoke gentle, **"I am an ally. May I see your wing? I can probably patch it up."**

she looked at me with mistrust, Pretty common among the decepticons. But she allowed me to inspect it anyway.

Several veins had been sliced, nothing vital, her entire wing was pretty mangled, and even some scorch marks. Blaster fire I'm guessing. I pulled out a basic med kit from my subspace, along with an energon cube. I went to work on patching her wing to the best of my ability, along with giving her the energon.

 **"by the way, My designation is Starfire."**

 **"Cinderclaw."** she responded.

 **"well Cinderclaw, I think I have everything patched up, I'll just need to get you back to the base so that our medic can take a better look at your wing. And hopefully repair it."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"No problem at all."**

I heard the rumble of an engine as an old yellow and black camaro rolled up. No where to hide I waited, Cinderclaw was cowering behind me. It didn't take long for a reaction. The camaro transformed into a mech that was just a little smaller than Barricade. The Autobot symbol clearly on his forhelm.

I kept my red optic and decepticon symbol hidden from the mech, until I could figure out the danger level.

Cinderclaw cowered behind my legs, I glanced down at her, and then made the mistake of looking straight at the mech.

He wasn't hostile until the decepticon symbol came into veiw. Which had to do with the way I moved to look at him.

His stinger guns were out and charged before I could really react. "Reach for the sky . . GET ON THE GROUND NOW! . . Don't try anything stupid." He spoke with a mix of tv and radio clips.

I knelt down slowly as though surrendering. The mech kept his weapons trained on me the entire time. In truth I was letting Cinderclaw grab onto my back.

"That's it. . . Nice and slow." He cautiously approached. It tilted my head to look him in the optic, careful to move only my head. He brought out a pair of stasis cuffs, that's when I figured it was time to act. I ducked a little lower, lunging forth, knocking him to the ground. I quickly scooted away, being mindful of the injured minicon on my back, and putting distance between me and my opponent.

He quickly rolled to his pedes, and was ready to fight, guns charged and ready. By his stance he seemed to be a skilled fighter.

If Cinderclaw weren't on my back I could grab my rifle. Not that it mattered anyways, at such a close range the weapon would be more clumsy than anything. I silently cursed for not having any type of blaster or pistol. I wouldn't be able to get within swords reach without being hit. After all this is real life, and my opponent isn't a stormtrooper.

I began to look about for some sort of advantage or escape way. Upwards seemed like the only way to go, and I needed some time to clear the buildings. There was a near by trash can with all kinds of unidentifiable stuff in it. I grabbed it and flung it towards the mech, he dogged the trash can itself but those unidentifiable items splattered in his face.

As he worked at clearing his optics, I half climbed, half flew up the buildings. Stopping at the top so that I could move Cinder from my back to my sparkling pouch, of which all cybertronians had. I was a bit surprised about that. Cybertronians are like giant robotic space kangaroos.

Once Cinder was secure I took off in my alt mode back towards the camp, as I did so a number of rocks from the gravel on the roofs pinged off my hull.

I made sure to switch directions every now and again, just to Bee ((sorry I couldn't help myself)) sure the mech wasn't following me.

The old warehouse came into view, I landed and walked in. **"Oi! Doc Knock! Someone is in need of medical attention!"**

 **"Don't call me that Starfire! And what did you do now?"** Knockout came out from the area designated as the med bay, Breakdown following. Knockout had a look of annoyance, and I prayed that it wouldn't cost me that get out of jail free roto buffer.

I took Cinderclaw out of the sparkling pouch, **"I di** **dn't do anything. This minicon however came into contact with an Autobot."**

Knockout inspected the injuries, taking note of the bandages. **"Starfire these bandages are awful! where did you learn to patch up energon leeks?!"** as he said all this he took Cinderclaw, who looked completely terrified, and brought her to the medical berth, undoing the bandages.

I let out a snort of fake offense, **"oh yes forgive me for not taking time to properly patch things up, and allowing an Autobot to shoot me in the back. I will remember that next time."**

Breakdown looked amused at the banter between the two of us. **"Which one was it?"**

I let out an exaggerated shrug, **"don't know, don't care. I have a hard enough time remembering your names. All I know is that he is black and yellow, a little shorter than me, has two stinger guns, and a little garbage probably still in his optics."**

 **"That's sounds like Bumblebee. What's with the garbage part?"**

 **"I threw a trash can at his face."**

Breakdown broke down ((sorry not sorry)) with laughter.

 **"Breakdown! Get off the ground and help me out over here!"** Knockout yelled from the med bay. Cinderclaw was acting frantic, Knockout was holding a syringe in one hand and trying to keep Cinderclaw pinned down with other.

Breakdown got up and went over to help Knockout. He kept Cinder pinned down as Knockout injected a sedative. Cinder went limp soon after.

I waved at the duo and started leaving. **"Well I have to go report to our glorious leader. I'll see you in a bit."**

I knocked on the door to Megatron's personal quarters. **"Come in."** he said, sounding none to pleased. I entered, when he saw me his demeanor changed to one of slight joy. **"Ah, Starfire, you're back from your patrols I see. What is your report?"**

 **"My lord. There is an Autobot in the city. We also have a new recruits, she is a minicon and goes by Cinderclaw. She is currently in the med bay being repaired."** I said in a crisp formal voice.

 **"very well Starfire. You are dismissed."** I nodded and went for the door, but then he had another thing come to mind. **"Starfire. For your safety, stay out and away from Starscream's plots. I have Frenzy watching him. Getting involved will only place yourself in danger."**

I nodded. Quickly exiting. I sigh and return to where Knockout, Breakdown, And the sleeping form of Cinder are. Knockout finished with the final welds, and went to work putting up his tools.

Breakdown spotted me. **"Everything go well?"**

I shrugged **"eh,** **I suppose. I have a feeling patrols are going to become more frequent."**

 **"Sounds fun, just what I need, hours on end of driving around with no excitement."**

I allowed a smile to cross my faceplates, I decided that I liked Breakdown, he was nice, calm and seemingly level headed. Unlike most cons.

After a bit Cinder woke up. Knockout gave strict orders on how to be careful with her injuries before letting her go, only for her to promptly come over and hide by me. I allowed her to atach, and she basically transformed into a chest plate before doing so. Cinderclaw seemed nice too, just skittish. We talked for a little longer, until the other cons came back, I was dead silent after that. I don't trust any those cons. Especially not Starscream.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. I . . May have . . Forgotten about the story. And gotten discouraged. I feel like the story so far is cringy and boring. Yeah I'm not a confident writer. So please let me know what you think, and positive criticism please, nothing like "oh this is terrible you'll never be a good writer, bla bla bla." I'll probably just ignore that.**


End file.
